1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to athletic footwear, and more specifically to an improved upper for an athletic shoe.
2. Background Art
Athletic footwear must provide stable and comfortable support for the foot. Specifically, it is important that the footwear be comfortable while providing adequate support during various foot movements associated with athletic activity. Athletic footwear typically includes an upper and a sole, and is sold in a variety of sizes according to the length and width of the foot. The standard upper, however, is typically constructed of one mesh material, with minimal stretch.
FIG. 1 shows a skeletal depiction of a foot 100. There are three main divisions to the foot. Portions of the foot include rear foot 102, midfoot 104, and forefoot 106. The rear foot 102 includes the talus 108 and the calcaneus 110. The midfoot 104 includes three cuneiforms 112, cuboid 114 and navicular 116. The forefoot 106 includes metatarsal 118, proximal phalanges 120, and distal phalanges 122.
While the three main divisions of the foot are linked to each other, it is not uncommon for the three main divisions to move relative to each other during athletic activity. Although many products are designed to accommodate the shape of a foot when the foot is static, the problems associated with the fit of an upper during dynamic movement of the foot have not been adequately addressed. Specifically, the standard design of an athletic shoe, which includes only a continuous upper structure, does not provide adequate mobility between the three main divisions of the foot, i.e., rearfoot 102, midfoot 104, and forefoot 106.